


Avengers ABC

by pulangaraw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ensemble Cast, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet according to the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers ABC

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to write than I initially anticipated... Thanks to Torra, who helped with some of the rhymes that just wouldn't work out in my head.

**A** is for Avengers  
which rhymes with Revengers,  
but it's not the same  
coz' no one gets blame.

 **B** is for bow and arrows  
when you shoot, your vision narrows.

 **C** is for Clint who once was taken,  
but their trust in him is never shaken.

 **D** is for Destroyer, a weapon of gods.  
Brother fights brother, what are the odds. 

**E** is for everyone who stares at the enemy,  
instead of running for cover, as you should be!

 **F** is for friendship in unlikely places  
or it's for Fury, who lies to their faces.

 **G** is for gravity, that pulls all back down,  
even Tony, or in Space he would drown. 

**H** is for Hulk, the feared alter ego,  
he might find it hard, but he too is a hero.

 **I** is for Iron Man, red, silver and gold.  
Tony is smaller, but no less bold. 

**J** is for JARVIS who's more than a ghost,  
he's not quite real, but more useful than most. 

**K** is for knowledge, which is always the key,  
if you start to fear it you'll never be free. 

**L** is for Loki, the lost little brother,  
if only they could get on with each other!

 **M** is for murder and Phil on his knees,  
I'd love to blame Fury, but this one's not his. 

**N** is for Natasha, with her ledger quite red,  
just don't ask her to weep for the tzars that are dead. 

**O** is for Odin, if only he'd spoken,  
then peace would never have been so broken. 

**P** is for Pepper who stands brave and tall,  
without her a whole empire would fall.

 **Q** is for Questions with answers unkown,  
like 'where on Midgard might the Bilgesnipe roam?'

 **R** is for rebuild and New York's gonna need it,  
so go get your boots and share your tool kit. 

**S** is for Steve, the man not the hero,  
who slept for so long in the ice below zero. 

**T** is for Thor, all handsome and sad,  
because his brother is pretty damn stupid and mad.

 **U** stands for the all-revered UST  
there's loads in the movie, if only you'll see.

 **V** is for Vendetta and no, hear me out!  
I swear this is what Loki is all about. 

**W** is for win, coz' that's what they do.  
then they have dinner, wouldn't you too?

 **X** is for crossovers, I can't count them all.  
Seven heroes, one movie, I'm so gonna bawl. 

**Y** is for Yggdrasil, the universe tree  
if not for her, where would we be?

 **Z** is for all the (z)supporting cast,  
without them, the movie would've been over fast.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Hobbit: An Unexpected Alphabet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985038) by [Bofur1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1)




End file.
